


The Night Mother's Wishes

by ApiaryAra



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Grosse, Impregnation, Other, ghost dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApiaryAra/pseuds/ApiaryAra
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood is dying out. Not enough people would like to join the last sanctuary. The Night Mother commands her Listener to give children to fuel the Brotherhood. She also wants to give her previous speaker and keeper a gift for their loyalty.Updates every 1-2 weeksComment ideas/critique about this fic





	The Night Mother's Wishes

As listener, you followed out every task imaginable for the Night Mother. When her voice echoed around in your head, she whispered exactly what you didn't expect to hear. It wasn't commands to a new contract. The request was far larger.

You shook as you heard the news, tears springing from your eyes so quickly. Laying your head down on the dining room table, Babette was the first to notice, and thinking of it as a sudden illness, began to try to diagnose you. Nazir walked over, and much calmer than the little unchild, asked if you were alright. He nodded once you told him that you'd need a moment to yourself, and guided himself and Babette away.

Heading up the stairs at just a crawling pace, you knew where Cicero was. And, correct: there he was, filling up his adventure journal on the ground in front of the night mother's coffin. The surprising part (Perhaps you forgot summoning him?) was that Lucien was sitting on a stone bench close by, listening to the Keeper hum and sing along with what he was writing. He was wearing a shirt that you had bought him just last week, while you were out adventuring. To make up for not summoning him for the journey. It would've been a sweet scene; with Brotherhood members re-uniting under the same cause. 'Take care of the Listener.'

Your breath caught in your throat as you tried to speak to both. Their eyes widened as you delivered the message, Cicero’s mouth dropping open.

Now you sat on your knees between these two men. The spectral Lucien Lachance, and madman keeper Cicero. Shakily, you smiled upwards, not aiming at either, as your left arm began to trail up Lucien's translucent thigh. Your right hand laid on the waistline of Cicero's pants, tracing the edge and button. Both were staring you down, unsure how to respond or react.

Mother's new quest was quite simple in her terms: Please hard-working members of the Dark Brotherhood (that being Keeper and previous Speaker) and produce a child, the prodigy for the Brotherhood. The task to you is the hardest one you have received so far, even more the last part. After being completely shocked from words, you begged for a reason why. She wouldn't speak.

Lucien looked down at you encouragingly. His hand moved upwards to lightly pat your head, then his fingers traced down to your cheek. His smile, warm and inviting for a ghost.

Turning your eyes to Cicero, he appeared frozen. A hot blush came down from his temples to far past his neckline. He was staring forward, averting his gaze from your eyes. If you didn't know any better, you'd think that he didn't want to, but the smile starting to tug at the corners of his lips and the tent in his pants say otherwise. Cicero clears his throat, poorly stifling a giggle.

"Listener! Your fingers are poking Cicero’s stomach!" His mediocre poker-face busts, as he lets out laughter. Lucien elbows him, quick to protect your mental strength about this issue. Cicero staggers back, and hits the ground with a light ‘thud.’

Lucien knelt down to you, and wrapped his clear arms around you. His embrace felt firm for a apparition. Nestling down into his body, your anxieties melting away into the void. You let out a shuddering sigh as he picks you up from underneath the thighs, and up to his torso, where you let your legs twist around his waist. The Night Mother’s voice rings in your ears once more.

“A gift, to make this task easier.” Her raspy voice sounds quiet in your mind.

Setting your fingertips on Lucien’s chest to steady yourself, you were stunned as color returned to him under your touch. It spread like paint over his entire body and clothing. He let out a light gasp, feeling air finally fill his lungs again. Heat fills his body, and you can feel the warmth practically radiating off him. Without fully realizing, you start rubbing your clothed crotch into the heat, more specifically the most heated place. His blood flow immediately goes down to his lower half, and he grunts as he feels the head of his dick being rubbed on. He buries his face into your neck, and moves his hips against yours.

Lucien’s knees buckle, as hot pleasure floods his body, and he was quick to push you to a wall. His balance returned, and seemingly his common sense. He stopped bucking, and looked down at you.

“I’m so sorry, Listener.” His voice, not all the way human, still seemed to bounce off the walls. A hand comes up, and traces your cheek with his thumb, and you whimper.

“I meant not to overpower you. Listener, the choice is yours, and we are both to your command.” Lucien motions at Cicero with the hand previously on your face. You didn’t think. Think at all, no, you were so starved of attention you grabbed the hand back and placed it back on your cheek, whimpering.

Cicero, who was still seated on the floor, (and feeling rather left out) whimpered as he watched Lucien get all the attention. He could definitely tell that Lachance’s low groans turned you on. Cicero could never get that low. But, Cicero knew he was much faster than him.


End file.
